


Dean, what is soy sauce?

by Surveycorpse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surveycorpse/pseuds/Surveycorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is dragged to a quaint little Asian restaurant, and, by the end of the day, he's glad that he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, what is soy sauce?

**Author's Note:**

> Mmkay, so this little ficlet is based off of a prompt that I got a little while ago. I would love love LOVE it if you could please leave a comment once you've read it. I don't consider myself the greatest writer so any feedback is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr I'm youhadmefromhellodean! Feel free to leave a comment there as well if that's easier.

“Dean, this is completely unnecessary.”

Dean rolled his eyes for what must have been the hundredth time before pushing Castiel forward again.

“Relax, Cas. I’m just trying to teach you about the finer things in life.”

“I highly doubt that a run-down food establishment qualifies.”

Sam snickered as he followed behind the pair. It had been Dean's idea to bring Cas here, and he definitely wasn't too happy about it. Why his brother was forcing Castiel to come here, he didn't know, but he had a small inkling that it must have something to do with the way that Dean felt about him. Although, the older Winchester would never admit it. 

Dean turned his head and glared. “Something funny, Sam?”

Sam just shook his head and smiled in response.

Dean rolled his eyes one last time as he steered Cas toward the entrance of the “run-down” little Asian restaurant that he and Sam often visited when they bothered to stay in town for more than a day. The paint on the exterior of the restaurant was chipping and you could barely read the sign that gave the place its name, but it was quaint and comfortable and the food was good. That's really all that mattered in Dean's eyes. If Dean was being honest, it was one of his favorite places and he actually missed it when they were forced to leave because of another hunt.

Cas opened the door to the restaurant and stepped inside hesitantly. Almost immediately, his senses were assaulted by the myriad of scents coming from the busy kitchen. The smells of the oil and basil were the strongest and, in actuality, Dean was a little bothered by them as well. Cas was getting the brunt of it though, and he reeled back, bumping into Dean in the process.

Dean smiled and put his hands on Cas’ shoulders.

“Relax, Cas,” he repeated, “you’ll get used to it.”

Dean kept his hands on Cas’ shoulders as he guided the unwilling man toward a nearby, four-person table.

Sam followed after them both with a smile still plastered on his face. It had been a very long time since Dean had seen Cas, what with the angels falling and all. Cas had deemed it necessary to stay away from the Winchesters. Why, Sam would never know, but he was glad that Cas had decided to come back; more for Dean’s sake than his own. He knew that his brother was ecstatic to have him back. Sam also knew, deep down, that there was something more between the two than just a simple friendship.

Dean all but forced a very reluctant Cas into the seat across from the one that he himself was going to take.

Sam took the seat next to Dean as his brother slowly lowered himself into the one across from Cas, keeping his eyes on him the whole time. He was afraid that Cas was going to leave. Perhaps it was irrational for him to think that, but the angel-. Dean closed his eyes as he mentally corrected himself. Cas was no longer an angel. He had nearly forgotten. It came as a surprise that this fact made him almost... sad. He felt sympathy for Cas and he wished there was some way that he could help. For now, though, all he could offer the angel-turned-human was support.

When Dean finally opened his eyes again, he noticed that Cas had the same look on his face that he had had when Dean had taken him to the brothel: his ocean-blue eyes were very wide and he looked, all in all, very afraid.

Dean had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that what they were doing was very…human.

Dean had one hand resting on top of the small, four person table and Castiel grabbed at it, nearly knocking over the salt shaker in his haste. 

“Cas, what the hell are you-“

Dean took one look at Cas’ face and stopped himself from saying anything remotely sarcastic or biting. Cas’ eyes were even wider than they had been a minute ago-Dean hadn’t even thought that was possible-and they were filled with desperation. He didn’t have any idea that doing something as simple as going to a restaurant would have this effect on Cas, but it did nonetheless. As unmanly as this all seemed to him, he knew that Cas needed someone, needed him, so he kept silent.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean whipped his head around to glare at him.

“If you say one word, I swear I’ll—“

Sam held both hands up in defense and smiled.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, Dean.”

Dean smirked before looking away from Sam.

“Good.”

He fidgeted in his chair for a moment then sat up straighter. He didn’t know why the whole hand holding thing was making him so uncomfortable. Maybe because he…liked it. Not maybe. He did, and it was freaking him the hell out. He had never expected Cas to initiate something like this, but, as much as it was freaking him out, he would be eternally grateful to Cas that he had done it.  
Dean was so lost in his thoughts that when Cas squeezed his hand he nearly fell out of his chair.

“Cas…” Dean rubbed his free hand down his face then looked straight at the man sitting across from him.

“I’m sorry, Dean. It was not my intention to startle you.” Cas looked at Dean with concern very evident in his eyes. He was utterly and irrationally afraid that Dean would take his hand away. When he didn’t after another minute, Cas relaxed, obviously convinced that the Winchester would make no move to release his hand.  
Cas looked toward the middle of the table and frowned.

“Dean, what is…” Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes in order to make sure that he was reading the two words correctly, “soy sauce?” He picked up the small, glass bottle carefully, swiveled it from side to side, and watched as the dark red contents swayed inside of it. 

Sam chuckled quietly at the look on Dean’s face. Usually the “bitch face” was Sam’s thing, but Dean felt the need to use it in this particular instance. He would never be able to wrap his head around the fact that Cas needed so much guidance when it came to the business of being human. It’s not that he was useless or inane, it was only that, for a being that had looked after humanity for near to two thousand years, he knew little to nothing about it.

Cas eyed Dean guardedly. “I do not understand. Did I say something wrong?”

Dean sighed, squeezed Cas’ hand once, and took the bottle from Cas gently.  
He smiled and looked at the angel warmly.

“Let me explain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you can!


End file.
